1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a partial structure of a zipper, and more particularly to an innovative one which is designed with a sliding controller having a slider and a tab.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A zipper refers to a strip-type fastener that can be opened or closed alternatively. They are widely applied to bags, clothing, luggage and backpacks, due to unique advantages including ease of operation.
The zipper structurally comprises a strip-type, toothed zipper strap and a sliding controller for controlling the toothed state of the zipper strap. Of which, the sliding controller comprises a slider and a tab. The present invention is intended for discussing said sliding controller.
The following shortcomings of typical zipper's sliding controller are still observed during actual applications.
First, the tab of typical sliding controller is generally made of metal materials, so the manufacturing cost of a zipper increases markedly due to growing cost of metal materials. In terms of application, said tab is exposed outside of the product, so the metal material is vulnerable to moisture and rustiness, leading to breakage and damage during pulling process.
Second, the tab and slider of typical sliding controller are assembled in such a manner that a through-hole set at end of the tab is often sleeved into a hook-shaped seat protruded at the surface of the slider. In order to prevent reverse disengagement of the tab from the opening of the hook-shaped seat, the hook-shaped seat must be pressed to reduce the gap of the opening after assembly of the tab and hook-shaped seat. In such a case, the structure and strength of the hook-shaped seat may be compromised against its robustness and durability.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.